


Black Cats are the Snuggliest

by feminaexlux



Series: Black Cats are... Something [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smutty Literature, Sorry just wanted to use the explicit consent tag, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/pseuds/feminaexlux
Summary: What happens right before the end ofBlack Cats are Some Kind of Luck. Because smut is fun!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Black Cats are... Something [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863463
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	Black Cats are the Snuggliest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semi_slaughtomatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_slaughtomatic/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday @semi-slaughtomatic!

“See you in a few?” Lady Noire said to Luka, looking over her shoulder.

“You’re gonna make the boy run after you teased him like that?” Plagg snickered in her mind.

One of the latent powers she’d discovered after agreeing to it was that Plagg was a continual presence in her mind, even detransformed, as long as she wore the ring.

It was a large part of the reason why she was more irritable and impulsive. At the same time she definitely appreciated always having a friend around to have private conversations with, and Plagg respected when she wanted to be alone. Overall it was… nice to have someone that was not only in her head but could see everything that she couldn’t see. It made her natural clumsiness way more manageable. And if she got caught giggling to herself it was 100% due to Plagg making a snide comment in her head.

This time, as in a lot of times, Plagg was absolutely right. “Glad you’re recognizing my superior intelligence, kitten,” Plagg said. She should just take her and Luka back to her apartment as Lady Noire! “Ugh, humans,” Plagg sighed disgustedly.

“Or let’s take the Lady Noire express,” Marinette said to Luka with a wink. She threaded her arm under Luka’s arms and around his waist again, launched them both over her apartment building, and landed on the fire escape facing the secluded alleyway.

They ducked in through her bedroom window and she closed it behind her, pulling the heavy curtains across and draping them in relative darkness. He took off his helmet, setting it on the floor, watching her detransform back into her pajamas with a green flash. Plagg popped out and yawned, then zipped past the two of them straight toward the kitchen cheese stash. _Take your time, Plagg_ , she thought at the kwami.

“Don’t rip off the important stuff,” Plagg said mentally as a parting shot.

 _Oh right_. “I promise I won’t rip anything this time,” she giggled at Luka.

* * *

_Oh shit_ , Luka thought.

As in, _oh shit holy fuck_ he didn’t know what he was gonna do. So far Marinette had been the one leading the charge, she’d been the one that straight up pounced on him. Twice. And sure he’d been glad that she did it, he’d enjoyed being kissed and felt up and bitten and nearly came because of it… but.

When it came down to it, his head was all confused because he never considered this would have happened for real. So he blanked now. There was still the lingering feeling of _is this actually happening, have I passed out and died on the road somewhere_?

No. He hadn’t died because now Marinette was looking at him, the expression on her face falling from excited and mischievous to… _concerned_. Or maybe whatever afterlife this was, it was surprisingly lifelike. “Luka?” Her voice was starting to have the beginnings of doubt edge in. “Are you… alright?”

“I…” he trailed off. _Shit_ , if he wanted to get laid he better get his act together. _Be cool_. Except if he was just a one time thing for her and today ended he’d be in a lot of pain and turmoil if she became uncomfortable around him. If she didn’t want to see him again. If the easygoing nature of their friendship was irrevocably damaged.

If he just blurted out that he was in love with her, on some level that might be _worse_.

“Luka, if… you don’t want to… do this, it's… that’s alright, you know?” she said gently, placing her hand on his arm. She must have been trying to sound brave and confident because all the anxiety and self-doubt were there in the undercurrents.

He laughed once, quietly, more an exhale than anything. “What happens to us after this?” he finally asked.

* * *

_What happens after this_? Wouldn’t they start dating, get married, get a house (or houseboat, she’d be fine with that too), get a dog and a hamster, have 3 kids, live happily ever after with her fashion and his music? “‘Kay but how much of that does the _boy_ know?” Plagg reminded her. She sighed and closed her eyes, missing Luka’s eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“Okay,” Luka said, sounding resigned.

 _Oh shit_ he must have mistook her sigh for something else. “Wait, I mean… I was… thinking we’d start going out? Like okay maybe I might have jumped the gun and started in the middle or something but I’ve wondering for a while if we’d be good together… I’m just always worried I’m gonna mess everything up if I even _tried_ to ask you 'cause you saw me when I was in Lycée, you know I’m a klutz and overcomplicate all the things and I never wanted to make _you_ of all people get weirded out by me.”

“If he wasn’t weirded out before, he’d be _now_ , kitten,” Plagg laughed in her mind.

“Goddamn it,” she sighed. “I’m sorry. I don’t even know if you want this or me or if me being Lady Noire means it’s just so complicated, ugh,” she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

“Hey,” he said quickly, rushing to take his gloves off and stuff them in his jacket pocket. “Hey, I do. I want this, I’d _love_ to date you,” he continued, pulling back her hands from her face. “It's… kinda bad how much I want you. _I_ hadn’t asked _you_ out because I thought you were still into Adrien.”

“Why would you think that? Were you talking to my _grandma_?” she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “That hasn’t been the case for years, Luka.”

He cracked a smile. “Glad to be wrong, then. Sorry for taking so long and being an idiot. I absolutely want to be with you.”

“Me too,” she said, smiling shyly back up at him, but kept her arms crossed over her chest. “And… I got caught up in… things, and I… still want to say if you don’t want to continue it’s totally okay and you probably already had plans maybe?”

“… God,” he breathed out. “I have to be honest here, I’ve had an erection for the past hour and I’m dying.”

* * *

Something in her expression shifted again, and Luka felt a shiver run down his spine. He saw that look earlier when she’d kissed him again after throwing him on the ground, on Lady Noire under the akuma’s influence when she escorted him to the top of that building. He finally realized what it meant.

He was going to get _wrecked_.

 _Oh shit_ , he thought again.

“We can’t have that,” she smirked. “Not after I just claimed you,” she said, her voice silky and low, her hand traveling up his arm and following the edge of his jaw. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that a person didn’t own a cat, _the cat owned you_ and it was completely applicable here. She wove her fingers through his hair and pulled him down by his neck to kiss him, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth before letting go.

That’d been kinda hot, but not as hot as when her other hand traced down his spine and over the curve of his ass, then to the front to cup the bulge in his pants. She _squeezed_.

At this very point he _hated_ clothing. “Damn it,” he muttered under his breath, removing his jacket and shirt for the third time. Marinette was almost done unzipping his pants after pulling off his belt and unbuttoning it but he interrupted by picking her up and pushing them toward the bed. They fell back together and he took both her hands and pinned them over her head while tugging up on her camisole. He cupped an exposed breast with his free hand and put his mouth on it, sucking on and flicking her hardened nipple with his tongue, biting and pulling gently before releasing it to work on the other.

“Ah! Luka!” she cried out squirming under him, which was another form of torture. He ground his hips against hers, pushing her down into the mattress and hearing her gasp as she felt how hard he was. He worked his free hand under the clothing that covered her still, gripping her ass and raising her hip to try and pull off pants and panties in one go. It snagged and he could hear the fabric seams strain and start to rip.

“Shit, sorry,” he muttered, but she just giggled.

“It’s fine,” she laughed, raising her head up to kiss him. Cool, if she didn’t mind he was just going to rip the things off the rest of the way… Except if he hurt her he’d hate himself for life so he let go from pinning her and pulled off her pants properly. She took the opportunity to let her hands roam after that, nails lightly scoring his abs, dipping under his jeans and pushing them down his thighs. “You’re a little overdressed for this party,” she giggled, squeezing him again through his boxer briefs.

He groaned and the wet spot on his briefs got a little bit bigger. “Marinette, any more of that and this will be over before it starts,” he growled.

“I’ll just have to get you worked up again,” she smiled, biting her lip. “I want you to feel good.” God, he did, but there was also this urgency, an intensity, that made it difficult to think straight the more she touched him. She pulled him toward her, kissing under his jaw and down his neck, her hands reaching to get the boxer briefs off of him. She kneaded his ass and huffed when the briefs seemed… caught. “You need to take these all the way off.” A tiny whine escaped him when she ghosted her fingers over his tip. She was deliberately using light scrapes of her nails to stroke him while she ostensibly pushed his underwear and jeans down his legs.

Right, damn it he forgot he had his boots on still. He turned away for a few seconds, hating every moment he wasn’t focused on her. He threw his shoes and the rest of his clothing on the floor and saw she did the same for her camisole as it landed next to his clothes. She used her legs in some kind of… maneuver and he ended up underneath her while she was on all fours over him.

Yeah she was going to wreck him. He didn’t feel at all confident he’d last but… he’d sure as hell make it up to her. What he didn’t bet on was her slowly moving down along his body, kissing his chest and abs and finally his aching cock. “H-hey if you do that I’ll–” he choked, feeling her lips wrap around the head. She sucked gently, her tongue moving over his tip in lazy circles. She had also started pumping him with both her hands and a firm grip. “Oh shit,” he moaned, grabbing at the sheets with his hands.

* * *

Marinette loved this whole thing, watching the flat planes of his stomach turn into rigid hard muscle when he tensed. She loved listening to his moans, loved looking up to see the furrow in his brows and sweat sheen on his skin. She wanted to watch him unravel because of her. She took her mouth off of him and rubbed her fingers lightly against the tip while she licked down the length of his cock, feeling his thighs strain and tremble beneath her. She half-wondered if she could fit him entirely into her mouth and decided to try it.

That seemed to send him over the brink. He bit back a yell and gathered up more fistfuls of her sheets as he came in her mouth. She hadn’t been able to take him in all the way but she kept her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and kept stroking him until she felt him stop spasming. “God,” he choked out. “Sorry, I should have–” She swallowed and tried taking him deep into her mouth again. “Holy shit,” he breathed, sounding strained.

She pulled back, lapping up whatever spilled over. “Was that good?”

He looked a little dazed, so all he managed was a weak “… yeah.” She started laughing and he sighed. “Hey, come here,” he said, taking her hand and pressing his lips against her palm. “Your turn.”

Her thoughts were simultaneously _Damn right it is_ and _But I can get you ready to go again_. She took his hand and intertwined it with hers, then drew it down her body to her pussy. He took a sharp breath in surprise, apparently shocked at how wet she was. She watched his blush get deeper and his eyes take on a glint of anticipation. “Tell me what you want to do to me,” she whispered, leaning in. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“God, yes,” he breathed out. “But first–” he cut himself off as he took her by the waist, turning her to lay her back against his chest. He cupped a breast in one of his hands and trailed the other hand down her stomach, stroking down the soft hairs of her mound. For one moment she felt a little sad that her breast was so small in his hand, but then his fingers worked both nipple and clit simultaneously, making her forget damn near everything.

He dipped in and out of her core, he squeezed and pinched, he circled and pressed with his long, calloused fingers. He had started kissing her ear and trailed down her neck, causing her to shudder as the sensations were starting to get overwhelming. “How’s this?” he asked. “What feels good?”

“You do,” she sighed. But… maybe that wasn’t so helpful. “It's… I love it when you kiss my neck,” she breathed. It was light and tickling, but it also sent waves of electricity up and down her spine when he pressed his lips right where he could feel her pulse. He nipped at it, set his teeth there lightly and she had to squirm at the intensity.

“Where else? What about here?” She jumped a bit and yelped when he flicked her clit. He spread her open more, moving a finger in and out of her dripping entrance, kissing her neck again when she sighed. “Or here?” His finger went in deeper and pressed against her, rubbing a small circle inside. “Or here?” he asked again, slightly amused when she moaned.

“Mmmn, yes, I love it…” Honestly, he could touch anything and it’d feel amazing right now. “But what about you?” she asked, rocking her hips back into him. In response he plunged two fingers into her, rubbing a spot deep inside that made her gasp. “Oh god!”

“That’s better,” he laughed. He pressed harder, stroked with more pressure and her hips were raising up against his hand. He slipped out, circling her clit again, giving her a breath or two before he slipped back in, focusing again on that particular spot. He kept working her, holding her down while she bucked against his carefully targeted ministrations, moving his mouth back to tease her ear and overwhelm her with as much as he could provide. She came with a scream she covered with a hand, a hand he pulled away and pinned to the bed. “I want to hear everything,” he said, breathing hard and sounding strained.

“L-Luka I–” she came again, a little harder this time. He kept going. “ _Oh god!_ ” she screamed. She felt herself flooding out, heard him hum in fascination. He finally relented and let up, kissing down her neck as her body calmed down bit by bit, still trembling and reacting to her orgasms. He slid his fingers back in, then out, slow and teasing, following the rhythm of her breathing.

“Was that alright?”

She laughed. “I think it was better than alright,” she sighed, leaning back into him. It felt like he was ready again, so maybe… She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. “Luka, we’re not going back to just being friends after this.”

“I… didn’t think so, no.”

“You’re going to be stuck with me.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” She smiled, shifting herself so she laid next to him on her side. He brought her in for a kiss and for a few minutes they laid in her bed, holding onto one another. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

* * *

Hopefully it wasn’t a bad sign. She had… well, really calmed down after he helped her come a few times. If she wanted to stop here that'd… that’d be fine.

“Everything’s so… nice with you,” she sighed. “I’m just. I’m wondering why I waited so long.”

He paused, considering his words. “I’m not sure there’s anything to say to that. Except I’m glad we’re here now.”

“Luka?”

“Hey.”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

 _That_ … _That was_ … He suddenly felt his heart beat triple time. It’d been nice, _really_ nice to be this physical, and he sure as hell was enjoying everything he got but. Hearing that was… _incredible_. “Anything I can do to help you be sure of that?” he asked lightly, but damn near everything was hanging off of making sure she wanted him like he wanted her. He probably did sound nervous, but hell, he was fine wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“Kiss me?” she asked tentatively.

He better make it a damn fine kiss then. He leaned in, cradling the back of her head with his hand, fingers weaving through her soft, silky short hair. He pressed his lips against hers hard, and she opened her mouth slightly and placed her hands along his jaw, letting him in and deepening their kiss, tongues pressing against one another. He didn’t know how to have _You’ve been the one I wanted for years_ to come across through a kiss but he was going to try.

Then again, it wouldn’t hurt to say it out loud either. He broke the kiss and gently turned them so he was on his elbows above her, their foreheads touching. “I’m in love with you,” he admitted simply. “Have been a while.” A long while, not that it mattered much now that she loved him back.

She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him hard again. “Thank you… for being patient with me,” she said gently. She bent her legs and the shifting reminded him all too well that he was still aching to be inside her. He dropped his head against her shoulder, placing small kisses along the skin there and traveling up to her ear. “Hmmm, nightstand, top drawer,” she mumbled, sounding a little embarrassed.

He stopped and blinked for a bit. “For?” He pulled back and found her looking flushed. He leaned over and pulled out the drawer she had pointed out and realized she meant the condoms tucked against the far side. “Got it,” he laughed. He sat up, lifting her legs so he could kiss across her toned calves. He pulled out one from the box and opened it, unrolling it over himself while slightly self conscious that she watched.

He really hoped he wouldn’t blow this.

He angled himself and rubbed up and down against her pussy, watching her shift slightly and gasp. He left himself right at her slick entrance. “All good?” he asked, some anxiety coursing through his veins. She looked nervous but excited, same as he was. She opened her arms toward him and he leaned back down on his elbows, feeling her arms drape themselves back over his shoulders.

“Ready,” she breathed. So he slid in. Her breathing hitched and she sighed out a soft moan when he was mostly in. “I’m good,” she exhaled, seemingly nodding to herself more than to him. “It’s good,” she continued.

He pushed himself in completely, watching her eyes widen. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed out a little laugh. “You're… you’re bigger than I expected?”

“Have I hurt you?”

“God no, Luka you're… you’re worrying too much.” She smiled up to him, raising her head up to kiss his jaw. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he picked up the hint. He drew himself back and pushed back in, letting himself feel all of her envelop him, drinking in the heat and pressure and fighting the increasing urge to just fuck her senseless.

He wanted to savor it. He wanted her to savor it. He bent his head down to kiss her, placed a hand on the inside of her thigh and pressed her leg back, allowing him to penetrate deeper. She was moaning as he moved inside her, and before he knew it he was going faster and panting. She dragged her nails down his back and his name was called out over and over again.

He slowed back down, nipping at her neck. “Tell me how to make you come,” he said, withdrawing slowly and driving in hard and deep.

“I… I think you’re already doing well at that,” she laughed, nearly breathless.

“I could get better,” he smirked down at her, pulling back slowly to drive hard into her again. “I need you to come on me,” he sighed, feeling slightly dizzy and a growing _urgency_ build up at the base of his spine. He was going to hold out for a while yet but he needed to watch her come undone, hear her scream out his name, feel her clamp down on him and squeeze him dry. He needed that _now_.

“Here,” she said shakily, pushing her palms against his chest to get him sitting up. He picked up her hips and set her back down on his thighs as he moved his legs under her. She rubbed her clit with her small, delicate fingers, which he captured and pinned to the side. He pushed himself in all the way and kept himself there, using his free hand to tend to her, drawing tight circles and pinching lightly. He watched her tense and shudder, heard her squeak in response to the stimulation, felt her tighten on him. Good, that was what he wanted.

But he wasn’t going to be able to do anything else from here. He lifted her hips back up and slipped out, then pulled her up to sitting as well. He turned her around and pressed her hands up against the headboard, entering her from behind to get himself better access to what he needed.

“Oh god,” Marinette moaned again, bracing herself against the headboard. He felt her getting tense, felt her getting more wound up, and he felt himself closer to the edge than he realized. “Luka, I’m–I’m close,” she breathed out. He decided to give in and fuck her as hard as he could, his fingers stroking her clit back and forth in rhythm with his thrusts. He angled her head back with his free hand as she started screaming and nipped at her neck.

“ _Oh fu_ –” he started just before climax, when she pushed back into him and her muscles _clenched_ around him. His nerves lit up in an electric shock and he came hard, half-conscious. He kept moving for her, working through the overwhelming intensity of it all until she started gasping and he couldn’t handle any more.

They both stilled and were breathing hard, legs shaking after the exertion. He started chuckling to himself somewhat in disbelief, kissing across her shoulder as she drooped forward and rested her head against the headboard. “Are you alright?”

“Good! I'm… I’m good, great,” she panted. “God, that… that felt amazing,” she giggled.

 _Oh thank God_. He slipped out and laid back down, feeling the exhaustion settling in while he tied up and discarded the condom into the trash. She took his hand and pulled him off the bed to head toward her shower.

They hadn’t spoken much after that, communicating instead through touches, kisses, smiles, laughter. Once they were relatively dry they went back and snuggled in her bed again, falling asleep in each other’s embrace.

* * *

Marinette woke up after their nap first, finding herself on top of Luka, warm and comfortable and… _safe_ in his arms. She pressed her cheek against his chest and he hugged her tighter, pulling her in closer unconsciously. He’d still been asleep.

“You love him,” Plagg said, an echo in her mind.

 _I do_ , she answered as a thought. She carefully raised herself up a bit and worked out a hand to brush back the strands of hair covering half his face. Marinette realized after a minute or so of basking in the moment that perhaps this was what she’d been after when she had gotten hit by the akuma Heatstroke at 2am and subsequently kitty hormone’d. Maybe there’d been some mischievous influence from Plagg himself but _she_ wanted to be with Luka. Wanted to sleep where he was, wake up with him. Waking up with him was so much better than waking up alone.

She rested her head back down and snuggled in closer, placing her hand over his heart. She had claimed him for herself.

She didn’t ever want to wake up without him again.


End file.
